Talk:Symbols of Inspiration
With all these new Signet skills and Signet affected skills, Seems Anet is pushing for a signet build... ~ Zero rogue x 22:41, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :This skill seems to press for spammability rather than a lengthy duration, quite the opposite in effect when it comes to Boon of Signets.(Terra Xin 09:43, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::I'd feel better about this skill if it actually was under Inspiration Magic. I suspect they put it under Fast Casting so it wouldn't work as well for a signet Smiter..--Entheos Geon 16:39, 15 October 2006 (CDT) If you are anticipating spirits... This+unnatural sig pretty much makes for an instant full bar. Signet builds wouldn't be that keen on this though, for a couple of reasons - signet builds tend to be very elite dependent and that for signets themselves you don't need energy anywayPhool 15:00, 22 October 2006 (CDT) On second thoughts - signet of sorrow is absolutely perfect for this, easy to meet the condition of standing near a corpse in pve. Phool 05:05, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Problem - Both of those skills are in two different primary attribute lines. I was thinking the same thing a while ago. Geez, It would be nice if this was targettable...(Terra Xin 20:47, 30 November 2006 (CST)) redundant? signets dont require energy to start with... so why would you care if all the signets you use give you energy? to include this on your bar you would want to have more than a few signets anyway. :Even the 30 second recharge kills this skill for being any useful as an energy management. Not useful at all if you have one signet either, because you're not covering the 10 energy cost that you used to cast the elite. As the guy stated above, its really only useful with unnatural signet against spirits. Even at that point, the energy regain is oversupplied.(Terra Xin 04:36, 13 December 2006 (CST)) :Seems strangely similar to Archer's Signet in fact. Zaboomafoo 21:14, 16 December 2006 (CST) good skill chaning could be like: Symbols of of Inspiration, Ether Lord, some signet skills then energy cost skills. --InfestedHydralisk 07:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) The whole point of this skill is that it's an energy management skill tied to Fast Casting, so you can spec 16/13 into Domination or Illusion and Fast Casting without having to put points into Inspiration. Bringing Symbols of Inspiration then a couple signets like Signet of Disruption and Signet of Weariness can let you bring some of the more relatively expensive Domination spells, such as Chaos Storm or Shatter Hex, and still have decent energy management. Zaq 17:08, 22 January 2007 (CST) :That's exactly the reason why this skill is bad. You 'must' have at least 2 signets for you to start getting any benefits from this spell. And just think, two signets will net you 6 energy - even Energy Tap gives you more energy than this elite. The worst part of it is, the more Signets you have in your bar, the more energy you will gain, which you wont utilise to its best effectiveness, because by then you wont need the energy anyway. (Terra Xin 00:09, 25 January 2007 (CST)) With Signet of Disenchantment I was expecting that it might be usefull to use Symbols of Inspiration with the Signet of Disenchantment, nevertheless, the energy gained with SofI when using SofD, which can be know by the blue plus number in screen, is lost in the same use of SofD.--mariano 12:16, 23 February 2007 (CST) :In general, when a skill causes you to lose all energy and you use something that triggers on activation to give you energy, you'll still lose everything. Like signet of disenchantment with lyric of zeal or decapitate with zealous anthem. --Fyren 13:03, 23 February 2007 (CST)